


Year of the Rabbit

by grenouillenue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenouillenue/pseuds/grenouillenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Taming the Muse prompt 51 YOUR Zodiac sign</p><p>A conversation between Xander and Anya 7 years post chosen (pretend Anya didn't die)<br/>A short drabble following an attack by the plot bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost 6 years ago, I'm hoping that posting this here will help me get inspired to get back to writing.

2011

“It says here that we’re in the year of the rabbit. “  
“Rabbits? You mean there will be a lot of rabbits this year? Xander what are you saying I don’t want the bunnies around.”  
“Relax Anya it just means that people born this year are supposed to be quiet, reserved, retrospective, thoughtful and lucky. They’re also a romance sign. It says here they’re supposed to have long lives too”  
“You mean that the bunnies will live forever?”  
“No An what I mean is”  
“I don’t like this year I don’t want the bunnies around forever.”  
“I know that but think if that’s true then our child will live a long life and what more could we want for her.”  
“No, no, no, no, NO I don’t want our daughter born this year it’s not happening she can stay inside until next January.”  
“Anya it doesn’t work that way.”  
“It’s my body it’ll do what I say.”  
“An just come to bed.”  
“Fine” she said lying down beside Xander and going to sleep.

Xander woke up in a cold sweat and looked over at the familiar shape next to him.  
“Xan what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing just a dream go back to sleep.”  
“Sweet dreams. Love you Xander.”  
“Night love you too Spike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feedback is love


End file.
